A Perfect Moment
by turtle-facex
Summary: Nicks shift at the bar is almost over and Jess cant help looking at the clock waiting for it to end... When its just them two left in the bar, things get a little weird but sweet...
1. Chapter 1

She sat there in the corner of the bar drinking her pink wine, watching Nick serve drinks to customers. It was almost the end of his shift and Jess couldn't help looking at the clock once in a while, (okay maybe it was like every minute.) Her head rested on her hand, her other hand stroking the smooth empty wine glass. The only her eyes were fixed was Nick (and the clock), with his 'just got of bed hair' and his two day scruffy stubble. His poop brown eyes concentrating on wiping the cups, causing them to squint a little, his sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone of his flannel shirt, his manly hands tensing as he wiped the counter in large circular motions, his cute turtle face when he was satisfied with his work.

He crossed his arms signifying that he had finished his job. He nodded to the counter as if to say 'well done' to it. "Right then!" he said, then smiling at Jess. She shook out of her daydream, she was slightly drunk. It was just them two left in the bar. It was quite intimidating but she wanted to cherish the moment. "Ready to go home?" he asked. "What…? Already…? Can't we stay here a little longer?" she said in a manipulative tone. "Whatever…" he lounged next to Jess on the leathery seats of the cubicle. "This is nice…" She tried to break the awkward silence. "Yeah sure…"

Another awkward silence.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again changing his mind. "You did a good job up there. With your cute undone flannel shirt." She said trying to start a conversation. "Thanks, you calling me cute?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Actually I said your shirt was cute, but yeah you're cute in an old man, scruffy kind of way." "So now you're calling me an old man?" he raised his eyebrows with a faint smile. "Yeah… like my father…" Jess answered not knowing what to say. She couldn't help looking at his soft lips throughout this entire conversation; they just looked so… so… so kissable. "Whoa whoa! So now I'm your da-" he was interrupted by Jess cupping both her hands to his face and crushing her lips onto his. His eyes were wide with shock, and Jess could feel his lips were still and stunned. But slowly he eased into a gentle smile and eventually kissing her back.

His large manly hands pulled Jess closer to him, cupping her shoulders then slowly finding his way down her back. It was better than she'd imagined. He was tender and gentle with his movements, unlike the way he wiped the bar counter. Their tongues danced for dominance which eventually led to a synchronised routine. Her hands slid down both side of his waist, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

They both stopped to breathe. Both panting quickly. His hands were all over her face trying to remove her dark curls out of the way. "You just made out with your dad…" he said in a 12 year old tone. "I just made out with my dad, now shut up and let me finish" She pinned to the cold grey floor. He smiled. Her mess of dark hair was all over the place and his shirt was quickly being unbuttoned by Jess' eager hands. She could feel his warm breath all over her neck. Nick smelt of old spice clashing with my strawberry vanilla lip gloss. The next scene was just a blur of hands and legs all over the place.

When they had finally finished, Jess rolled off of Nick onto her back onto the cold floor sending shivers down her spine. So now they were facing the ceiling. Nicks shirt over the bar counter above them and Jess' heels were scattered on the floor. They both took one breath of air at the same time. "WHOA!" Nicks eyebrows jumped. Jess faced Nick smiling. "I tink ma daddy did a great job!" she said in one of her Texan accents. "No Jess! NO ACCENTS!" "So what does this mean?" Jess said in a more serious tone "I don't know, but it feels right…" he replied. "Yeah it does" she added. Jess turned to face Nick smiling. He could see from the corner of his eye that she was looking at him and eventually he turned so they were face to face. "Jess, you are so beautiful!" he said slurring his words. Jess smiled and sighed with contentment. She placed her hand gently on his jaw and leaned in to tenderly kiss him. "Daaaad!" she said in an embarrassed teenager tone, with slight flatter. "Jess… just...ok?!" he said. He grabbed her face and pulled her in to kiss her. She smiled.

A perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is sort of a sequel to my last fanfic 'A Perfect Moment' I know exactly where my story is heading for the next chapters and I hope you like it ;) x - turtle-facex**

Last night was a blast! Although they were both extremely drunk, Jess could remember certain points of the night. She woke up confused and knowing where she was. When her leg brushed against someone else's, she got up in sudden shock. She looked over at the old man next to her who was still asleep. Nick. It all got back to her.

But what did it mean? Were they together? Just for fun? A one night thing? None of these questions mattered because she was in bed with NICK! YES! THE NICK MILLER!

She laid down again facing him smiling, watching him slowly breathe in and out.

"What are you looking at?" he said, eyes still closed. He hit her with a pillow instantly getting up from his sleep.

"OUCH!" she reacted. They both laughed and lay back down.

"I wish we could just stay in bed all day, without having to worry about the others finding out…" she sighed.

"oh don't worry, they know" he said casually

"WHAT?!" her eyes widened

"yeah on the way home, you fell asleep in the car so I carried you in, put you to bed and…" he hesitated "kinda told them" He tried smiling innocently. She smiled and just kissed him.

A knock at the door interrupted the two kissing."Hey do you want anything from th-… Well well well, Nick and the 'Wild Tiger!'" Schimdt gestured a claw followed by a 'meeow!'

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

Jess wasn't feeling very well the night before, so something definitely was up. Yawning as she walked out from the bedroom to the kitchen. She woke up to see Nick with a mug of pungent coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other hand; he was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and his navy flannel boxers. It had been a month now since Nick and Jess started dating and things were going well.

"Good morning Jessica!" he said enthusiastically, getting up to kiss her

"Morning Nicholas" she said in monotone

"Cece tells me you're having a girls night at home?" he said. Jess nodded assuming Cece stayed the night over with Schimdt.

"Yeah, just me, Cece and Sadie." She replied, Nick responded with his turtle face and carried on reading his paper. Jess grabbed a croissant from a plate on the kitchen island and sat opposite Nick on the dining table. She looked tired. Her eyes were sullen smudged with black chalky eye liner; her hair was all over the place and her mouth was drooped. Nick could easily tell she wasn't feeling well as he glanced at her from his newspaper.

"Whats up?" he flicked his head up and folded the newspaper in his hand.

"Maah, I was up all night throwing up, I think it might be the Chinese from last night" she said huskily

"I knew we should of ordered Indian" he sighed mentally.

**LATER WITH THE GIRLS…**

The three of them, Jess, Cece and Sadie, were lounging on the couch holding mugs of hot chocolate. The coffee table was covered with boxes of chocolate and wine bottles, with empty glasses of wine and beer bottles. Scented candles were scattered around the room and rolled up magazines on the floor.

"So I got a really good discount on these shoes!" Sadie tapped her two feet together showing off her shoes.

"WOW! Those are cute!" Cece exclaimed.

Jess didn't react, it looked like she was deep in thought. Her eyes were fixed on the coffee table. She frowned as she tapped her foot repeatedly. Finally she looked up at the girls who were having a conversation of their own.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna get more beers from the gas station." Jess got up, grabbed her keys and hurried to the door.

"No, its fine we have some-" Sadie was rudely interrupted by the bang of door as Jess left the loft.

Jess drove to the gas station almost going over the speed limit. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently at a red light because of the theory she had in her head. She hurriedly parked her car and took out 5 dollars from her purse. As she sped-walk through the aisles of the store, she eventually found what she wanted!

"Have a good day!" said the young red-headed cashier.

"Thanks!"

Jess rushed back home, not even greeting the girls she had left behind. Jess held a blue plastic bad in her hand tight behind her back. She slammed the door of the toilet leaving the front door of the loft open.

"Whats up with her?" Sadie asked Cece.

Cece looked worried but concerned for her friend, "JESS?!" Cece said in her stern voice.

"Just a minute!" a muffled voice from the bathroom.

Jess waited three minutes for the test to work. Thoughts were rushing through her mind, rapidly she tapped her foot and her hand covered her eyes. She was leaning on the sink, both her elbows resting on the sides of the sink. Jess was already six days late!

The wait was over. She slowly parted her fingers holding the **pregnancy **test in front of her.

**POSITIVE. **

"OH MY GOD!"

**LOL, I hoped you like that, the whole pregnancy thing came to me at the last minute. I'll be doing the next chapter soon. Please review this and give me FEEDBACK! Xx :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the sequel to 'OH MY GOD!' im not gonna be doing separate chapters, I'll be doing new stories for each chapter to make it easier to see which bit comes next **** Enjoy! **

Jess pregnant?! How was Nick going to react?! Is she ready to raise a child?! She couldn't even take care of herself, let alone a child! What was the solution? Adoption? Abortion? Or was she up to the challenge of having a baby?

"Jess! What's taking you so long!? You better not be using my mango body gelato, you know they don't come chea-" Schmidt was interrupted by Jess exiting the toilet slamming the door. Schmidt stood holding a dark towel over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows as she walked passed. "I'm sorry Jess, you know how important my body gelato is to me" he muttered to himself, he turned to face Cece and Sadie who were watching Jess walk away into her bedroom. "Whats up with her? Time of the month?" Schmidt said. Cece and Sadie looked at each other with confusion as they both shrugged.

"Jess?" Cece said with concern as she made her way to Jess' bedroom, followed by Sadie. They knocked on the door. No reply.

"Whats going on?" Nick said poking his out of his bedroom.

"Its Jess' time of the month?" Sadie tried to assure him not knowing herself what was wrong.

"Righhhht…" Nick hid back in his room.

**MEANWHILE…**

Schmidt was getting ready for his shower. He was topless and had the towel wrapped around his waist. Both his hands on either side of the sink, staring at himself through the mirror.

"Come on Schimdty" he motivated himself "Tonight you are gonna give Cece a night to remember! YOU HEAR ME!?"

He looked down at the sink for a minute. A while after he started focusing on the bin beneath the sink. He frowned, tilted his head and kneeled down. In there was a white and blue object, possibly a pregnancy test. His eyes widened after figuring out what it was. He wrapped toilet roll around his hand and picked up the test being careful not to touch the pee on the stick. He stood up and turned the stick over to see the result.

**POSITIVE! **

"WHAT THE FU-" Schmidt said but was interrupted by Nick who had half his body poking through the door.

"Hey Schmidt, you need anything from the store?" Nick asked

"Nick seriously I could have been naked!" Schmidt quickly reflexed hiding the stick behind his back, but not quickly enough for Nick not to notice.

"Hey what's that behind your back?" Nick said frowning.

"Nothing, must you know everything?" Schmidt said.

"What is that behind your back?" he asked again, this time walking into the bathroom.

"NOTHING!" Schmidt replied.

"Fine I'm just gonna use some of your gelato" Nick said teasing Schmidt. Nick reached his hand out to the shelf of Schmidt's body products, grabbing the gelato. You could easily see that Schmidt was about to break down. Nick flicked the cap of the bottle with his thumb,

"Ooh, you like that Schimdty." Nick said while squeezing the bottle causing a thick orange gel to ooze out of the bottle on to Nick's other hand.

"NO STOP!" Schmidt screamed.

"Show what's behind your back!"

Schmidt breathed in. His eyes were going all over the place. He extended his arm right to Nick's face so the plus sign was directly in his view.

Nick backed off with surprise, his eyes widened and nostrils flared.

"WOAH! Cece's pregnant!?" Nick exclaimed.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Schmidt slapped Nick. "Its Jess"

Nick didn't react. His breathing was becoming heavier. Nick clenched his jaws and gulped. His eyes didn't move. .

"DUDE! Hellooo?" Schmidt waved his hand in front of Nicks face.

"NO… no..no no no no no no no no!" Nick started to panic.

"Ten no's, seriously?" Schmidt said.

"NO! Jess can't be pregnant! HOW?! We used protection!" Nick started walking in circles, his right hand on his waist and his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Schmidt stood there looking more serious nodding slowly as Nick spoke. Then suddenly Nick grabbed Schmidt's shoulders and shook him.

"Why did you do this to me!" nick shouted "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, why did u tell me?!"

"Hey hey hey! You forced me, you were waisting my gelato! And you were gonna find out anyway!" Schimdt said

Nick let go of Schmidt, sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Jess is pregnant…"Schimdt hesitated "And you my friend… is the father, well I hope so…"

Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Dude, I know that you cant even take of a plant, or even yourself, but I think your gonna be an awesome parent, and Jess, you're gonna love the shit out of that thing, and right now Jess is freaked out in her room, probably crying her eyes out. Go talk to her!" Schmidt encouraged Nick.

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be a dad!" Nick panicked. Schmidt started to hold his friend and shushed him. "Go get her Nick!"

**Woah, hope you liked that, its longer than my other stories, thanks for reading, Next story will be coming soon, look out for it, its gonna be called 'WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!' so yaa please review this and give Feed back! X **


	4. Chapter 4

"Jess is pregnant…"Schimdt hesitated "And you my friend… is the father, well I hope so…"

Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Dude, I know that you cant even take of a plant, or even yourself, but I think your gonna be an awesome parent, and Jess, you're gonna love the shit out of that thing, and right now Jess is freaked out in her room, probably crying her eyes out. Go talk to her!" Schmidt encouraged Nick.

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be a dad!" Nick panicked. Schmidt started to hold his friend and shushed him. "Go get her Nick!"

**Hey readers! Sorry its took me sooo long to post this chapter! ^^^ Heres the last bit from the last chapter so you guys remember what was going on ;)**

"Go get her Nick!" Schmidt encouraged Nick. Nick took a deep intake of breath, blinked hard and slowly nodded. Nick breathed out and made his way out of the bathroom.

"You can do this Nick, just stay calm and quiet," Nick whispered to himself as he stood outside Jess' bedroom. He repeated once more "Calm and quiet"

Nick suddenly slammed the door open causing a loud bang!

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" he shouted. He found Cece and Sadie sitting either side of Jess on the bed. Jess' eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious she was crying.

"WHAT?!" Sadie and Cece shouted simultaneously moving away from Jess.

Nick regretted what he had just done and let off a mental sigh and shook his head.

"Im pregnant…" Jess said in a weepy voice.

"Jess" Nick sat besides her and held both her hands, Cece and Sadie left the room.

"Look at me, whatever happens I'll be here for you, im gonna love the crap out of that baby and I know you will too, we'll make it work somehow, you should of seen my reaction when I found out, and yes I was freaking out," Nick said, Jess giggled,

"But when realised I was gonna be a father to something it made me wanna go through it, because I know you're gonna make an awesome mom and me a dad."

Jess smiled.

"God I hope you're the father" she said under her voice teasingly. They both started to laugh. Jess looked up at Nick where he kissed her forehead.

"Nick, you're gonna an excellent father"

Nick smiled and started to rub where he thought the baby would be.

"A bit higher Nick" Jess said looking at the ceiling, smiling though.

"Oh…" Nick repositioned his hand, "Im gonna love this thing to bits!"

Nick leaned in to kiss Jess,

"WOAH there tiger! You tryna' get me pregnant again?" she said jokingly.

"I don't think that's possible Jess"

"I know" she leaned in and carried on kissing him.

The two sat there making out on the bed when suddenly Nick pulled apart and grabbed Jess' hand. He ran out of the bedroom leading her to the living room where Cece, Sadie and Schmidt were siting awkwardly on the couch.

"IM GONNA BE A DAD!" Nick screamed jumping up and down. Jess started to understand what he was doing and joined in.

"IM GONNA BE A MOM!" She screamed.

The other three smiled at each other and got up to congratulate them, Schmidt clapped and Cece hugged Jess.

Simultaneously Jess and Nick both shouted,

"WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!"

"WHAT?!" a surprised voice came from the door that just happened to be Winston returning from his business trip.

**Thanks for reading this, and again sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will hopefully be set in a few months from now, by then Jess would have a bump. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter! Please review! Thank yoooou! ****Near to the end it starts to become sexual, just a heads up**** – turtle-facex**

**5 MONTHS LATER…**

"Jess! I'm home!" Nick said coming through the door.

"Hey there!" Jess greeted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How's my little baby?" Nick kneeled down and kissed Jess' bump.

"I love you!" he said to the bump. Nick lounged on sofa and rested his feet on the coffee table and switched on the TV. Jess joined him sitting crossed legged.

"You know you cant keep working at the bar when the baby comes" Jess stated, Nick turned left to face Jess who was face to face with him. She had her right arm resting on his left shoulder and her other hand on his chest rubbing it in slow circular motions.

"I know, im tryna find a job, so far its either mailman, cashier or waiter" Nick said.

"Why don't you become a waiter, its sort of like a bar tender coz you serve stuff, and besides I think you'll look sexy with your cute waiter tuxedo" she said, still stroking his chest.

"Yeah, I'd be like James Bond coming home every night to find my extremely beautiful sidekick." He said.

"Aww, it would be like 'Oh my boyfriend is a waiter by day, but by night he's a sexy secret agent who pleases me." she laughed while doing her sexy woman voice.

"Oh you'd like that?" he crawled on top of her gently kissing her neck, pinning her down to the couch. Jess giggled,

"Ooh right now?"

Nick didn't reply, he just started to make out with her, which sort of answered the question.

"YOU GUYS! GET A ROOM!" Winston complained as he entered the living room.

"Sorry but she's just too irresistible!" Nick said taking in a breath. Jess sniggered,

"He's my sexy 007 agent!" Jess said fixing Nicks collar while she was still under him.

"EURGH! Eww! That's it I'm leaving!" Winston grabbed his keys and left.

"It worked!" Nick said.

The two carried on with their business when Schmidt walked past.

"KWATISH!" Schmidt imitated the sound of a whip and gestured it, then he walked off into his bedroom.

The two lovers didn't stop for Schmidt; they simply ignored it completely and just carried on.

Strange, normally they would have pointed to the douche-bag jar but when the two were together it was like it was just them in their own little world.

**NEXT MORNING**

Nick and Jess were in Nicks bedroom (well their bedroom since they did spend most of their time in it.) Nick was in a shirt and tie but was wearing his flannel boxers. You could see that Nick was stressed about the interview to be a waiter at the fancy 4 star restaurant nearby. Nick was never a classy person, maybe if he got this job he would start to pick up the snobbiness of the customers and become more well-mannered.

Jess was leaning against the closet door with her hand on her bump, Nick was sat on the bed in front of her.

"So what time's the interview?" she asked.

"3:00" he replied.

"3:00!? That's almost four hours away! Why are you getting ready now?" she asked.

"Jess this is my first interview in a long time, I think my last one was 6 years ago when I was applying to be a bartender, and I don't want screw this up for us or the baby, this is my only chance to get it right" he sighed

"Aww baby, come here!" she opened her arms and Nick got up to hug her.

Jess put her arms around his neck and placed a sweet kiss on his nose.

"Look at my sexy boyfriend, all dressed up and wearing a tie" she said fixing his collar and adjusting his tie. Nick laughed and held their unborn baby,

"Im doing it for you Jess and you!" he gently patted the bump.

"OW!" Jess screamed.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Nick said.

"NO not you! The baby! Its kicking!"

Jess backed away from Nick. Nicks face lit up with excitement. He placed both his hands on the bump.

"OH WOW!" Nick exclaimed.

The beat of his baby, knowing that it was alive, that it was moving made Nick proud, it was something that even he found astonishing. Jess placed her hands on Nicks hands and wept with joy,

"I think the baby's giving you moral support honey" Jess looked up at Nick. Her eyes slightly red,

"You're gonna do great!" Jess assured Nick.

LATER…

Jess was sitting on the couch nervously waiting to hear the news whether or not Nick got the job. She held her baby protectively as she lightly shook her knee tensely. No one else was home. Schmidt had gone down to the store to get more tarragon and Winston was at work at the radio station.

Jess stopped shaking her knee and instantly turned her head to face the door when she heard rattling of keys outside the door. She fixed her hair and pulled down her top to get rid of the creases. The door finally opened after a few failed attempts to get the key through. It was Nick.

He looked disappointed and tired. He walked into the loft and stood still in front of Jess. He moaned then sighed.

"UH OH." Jess whispered to herself.

Jess knew it wasn't good news, she got up and stared at Nick for a while. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were building up with tears. Nick then rubbed his forehead and sighed once again.

"Nick, look-" She was interrupted.

"I GOT THE JOB!" Nicks face immediately went from being depressed to full of excitement. Jess stopped crying and started to smile and laugh.

"Oh my god honey! That's brilliant! I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it and so did the baby" Jess said.

She tenderly kissed him and the mood changed.

It became more serious and passionate.

Nick grabbed her revealing creamy thighs and pulled her closer to him. Eventually Jess had her tongue down his throat. It was intense and powerful and soon it became forceful and erotic. Jess found herself loosening Nicks tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She was eager to get his clothes off him. Nick also started to strip Jess; he pulled off her t-shirt and unhooked her pink lace bra. In next to no time they were completely naked. Nick stopped making out with Jess to admire her beautiful body and the perfect round bump which she had on her. He grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. Jess jumped onto the bed and lured Nick in. She wanted Nick to be inside of her right away. Nick lay on top of Jess cautious of the bump.

Their warm naked bodies joined and soon Jess could feel Nick's erection on her bare stomach. Nick tenderly started to kiss Jess. He could taste her. Nick then began to place a path of kisses down her neck, gently sucking and nipping on her as he lead to her breasts. Jess had her eyes closed and breathed in when Nick reached her sensitive areas. Eventually, she could feel his warm breath on the area she was vulnerable the most. His warm hands stroked her inner thighs as he admired her.

Nick softly started to insert himself into her. It was a smooth and gentle process causing Jess to relieve a loud sigh. He lay on top of her, still inside of her. He pumped in and out of her holding her waist. The two warm bodies became one as Nick carried on pleasing her.

He stopped. He clenched the bed sheets on either side of Jess' shoulders. His movements became faster and more erotic. Jess was gasping and screaming out his name.

"OH MY!" she screamed as she reached stage of pleasure.

Nick grabbed her face and kissed her affectionately, both of them grasping onto each other. Jess' legs were wrapped around his body as he carried on pushing in and out of her. She wanted more of him inside of her, she needed more of him. They were wet and exchanging saliva.

Suddenly Jess sat up pushing Nick away from her, she blinked hard and started to breathe outwards quickly.

"OWW OOH AH! OH MY GOD! WHATS HAPPENING!?" she screamed

"OH MY GOD JESS ARE YOU OK?!" Nick panicked; he didn't know what was happening.

"I THINK IM HAVING CONTRACTIONS! NICK!" she shouted

"WHAT?! NOW?! ALREADY?! YOU CANT HAVE THE BABY NOW, YOUR ONLY 5 MONTHS PREGNANT!" he questioned her panicking even more now.

"NICK SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW! JUST TAKE ME TO A HOSTPITAL" she yelled

"BUT WE'RE NAKED!" he screamed

"OWW AAH, I DON'T CARE GET ME MY ROBE!" she demanded

Nick was freaking out; he didn't know what to do. He slipped on his black suit trousers which were thrown over the coffee table and put on his white shirt without buttoning it up. He rushed to Jess' bedroom looking for her dressing gown.

"AAAH, OH MY GOD NICK HURRY UP!" she screamed from the living room.

Nicks eyes jumped when he found was he was looking for, "ah!" he said. He picked up the silky lavender colored material and ran to the living room.

"Here you go!" he spoke calmly as he slipped the robe on to her.

He lifted Jess up and held her hands supporting her back. He led her to the door and rushed down to the car. As he drove to the hospital Nick started to imagine what it would be like with a Little Jess or Little Nick running around the loft. They hadn't found out what the sex of the baby is and they didn't want to until it was born.

The tyres screeched as Nick parked the rusty car at the entrance of the hospital.

"AAH!" Jess was breathing heavily and was in a lot of pain.

**LATER…**

"So there's nothing to worry about, its just Braxton Hicks, its like practice contractions for when the baby is ready to come out." The doctor reassured the couple.

"Oh wow, that's good, I was really scared for a minute" Nick said.

Jess nodded and sighed with relief, she rubbed her belly and smiled at Nick.

"So the baby's not coming yet?" Jess asked with concern.

"No, no, just a few more months." Doctor replied, "But its good you two came right away when this happened, I assure you will be fine and do come back if Jess starts feel any more discomfort" she said to Nick as she led the couple to the door.

"Of course" Nick replied

"You're gonna make an excellent father Mr Miller, you too Mrs Miller!" she stated.

Jess and Nick looked at each other with shock in their eyes, Jess pursed her lips and Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Oh we're not-" Nick was interrupted

"Oh well thank you Doctor Harper, me and husband better get going now" Jess said as she stroked Nicks chest.

"Yeah, I need to take the wife back to our lovely home…" Nick improvised.

Doctor Harper smiled and nodded not knowing that they weren't married.

"Ok, nice seeing you" The doctor led them out of her office and shut the door behind them. Jess and Nick both sighed simultaneously and looked at each other. Nick pulled Jess closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon Jess lets go to our lovely home" nick teased and winked at her, Jess chuckled and placed a peck on his lips. Holding hands as they exited the hospital, like a married couple.

**There you go, hope you liked that, still more to come, much more longer than the other chapters. I enjoyed writing the sexy 007 agent scene! **** -turtlefacex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taken me so long to update- writers block :[ **

**In this chapter its 2 months into the future and its Christmas! (Even though its not Christmas, I just wanted some family time with the guys :P **

**-turtle-facex**

**2 MONTHS LATER…**

The loft was heavily decorated with festive decorations and ornaments, the smell of Jess' homemade cookies was drifting through the loft, the tree was glowing with red fairy lights and golden tinsel and mistletoes were placed in discreet places.

Jess was stood by the Christmas tree admiring the work she had done, she altered the positions of each bauble and ornament. She frowned as she tilted her head, her left hand resting on her large bump and her other hand placed under her chin. She was wearing a plain red knitted sweater with cute reindeer antlers placed on her luscious dark hair. Jess was such a perfectionist and she wanted everything to be just right. She still stood there observing the tree when Nick walked into the room and noticed how beautiful she looked under all the shimmering lights. He was also wearing a red sweater matching Jess', but instead Nick had a Santa hat propped on his head. Jess, however, didn't know Nick was stood there behind her admiring her.

He slowly tiptoed up to her trying not to make any noise, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and then made his way to her bump, and he then buried his head into her neck and softly rocked her side to side. Jess smiled and closed her eyes allowing Nick to obtain her body.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart" He whispered into her ear

"Merry Christmas Nicholas" she replied cheerfully

"I cant wait until next year to have our first Christmas together with the baby, as a family!" he said

"Aww yes! We can all wear matching outfits" she turned around excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It would be Daddy Elf, Mommy Elf and Baby Elf" she squealed

"Aww, now that _would_ be cute" Nick chuckled then followed by a soft kiss.

At that moment Schmidt walked in from his bedroom,

"Hey Hey Hey! Guys, can you just…OK?!" Schmidt scoffed

Nick turned around away from Jess to see Schmidt. Schmidt sat down grudgidly on the sofa and Nick joined him.

"Hey dude, what's up with you?" Nick asked Schmidt

"Its Cece…" He hesitated,

"What about her?" Nick questioned, Jess walked off into the kitchen and checked the cookies in the oven.

"I don't know, shes been acting weird lately, we hadn't had sex in a week!" Schmidt exclaimed

"Woah, why not?" Nick whispered

"Shes been making up excuses that she tired, or shes feeling sick or something else that's obviously not true" Schmidt whispered back to Nick.

Nick shrugged and pulled a turtle face, he then started to sniff a delightful scent coming from the kitchen.

"Ooh Jess that's smells soo good, can we have some?" Nick asked politely.

"No! Wait until the others arrive!" She said half-jokingly

She held the hot tray of cookies cautiously with her polka-dot red oven mitts as Nick got up and made his way to the kitchen. Jess placed the tray on the kitchen island counter. Nick reached out for a cookie but Jess quickly reflexed slapping Nicks hand.

"Uh uh uh, not yet!" She waggled her finger in front of his face. Nick smiled and grabbed her hand twirling her around and grabbing hold onto her body from behind. He held her waist and rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, can you talk to Cece? Schmidt says their having problems, it would really help" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh… What kind of problems?" she asked

"I don't know but they haven't had sex in a week!" Nick replied

"Sure, I'll talk to her"

"Thanks" He smiled and kissed her neck softly.

**LATER…**

The five of them, Jess, Nick, Schmidt, Winston and Cece, were sitting in the living room watching Christmas films, The Grinch (Jess' choice)

They just had a delicious Christmas dinner cooked by Schmidt and now they were relaxing in blankets and drinking beers, (Jess drank orange juice). Jess was sitting on Nicks lap with her head resting on his chest. Schmidt and Cece were sitting besides them and Winston was on the armchair next to the couch. Through-out the film Nick and Jess were being themselves, doing relationshippy things like snuggling and kissing and whispering dirty things into each others ears. Jess would giggle while she drank her orange juice; she would snort out the juice when Nick whispered into her ear and the others would scoff and frown. Nick tapped Jess' thighs to indicate Jess to move off of him. Nick got up and went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. Jess scooched across the couch and sat besides Cece. Jess put her arm around her friend and whispered into her ear,

"Hey… you ok?"

"What? No im fine, why?" Cece asked.

"You know, just friendly chatting…" Jess rubbed her belly. Jess knew that there _was_ something wrong with Cece but she didn't want to start an argument with her and on Christmas, she was gonna find out somehow another way, another time.

Nick got back from the kitchen holding two beers and set one on the coffee table and opened the other one in his hand taking a sip of the drink. He sat down on the other side of Jess when Cece suddenly got up and stormed to Jess' bedroom. Everyone sat there and watched Cece storm away, their mouths gawked and eyes wide open.

"I should go talk to her-"Schmidt suggested

"No, Schmidt, sit, I should." Jess demanded. Nick supported Jess as she got up slowly holding her belly and her back as she made her way to her bedroom.

*Knock knock knock*

She waited for a while and walked in. There on her bed sat Cece weeping, her back facing the door.

"Cece." Jess sat next to her friend, "Cece whatever it is I'll be here for you, if you don't want to tell me right now its fine-"

"Jess… Im pregnant" Cece spat out

Jess' eyes flinched open

"WHAT!?"

"Jess, I don't know, it just happened!" Cece exclaimed

"No, you know what this means Cece?!" Jess screamed, Cece looked confused and looked up at Jess.

"Cece! We're gonna have babies together! We're gonna have little families and we can dress them up in little costumes and take them out together on play dates, and we'd carry them in little pushchairs and we could swap babies to trick our boyfriends! Oh man this is gonna be great!" She squealed with excitement.

"No Jess! im not sure I can do that! I'll probably gonna be a terrible mother and god knows what Schmidt would be like! Its just all too soon, I'm not ready, Its just, just-" Cece said

"No Cece, you can do this, you're gonna be an amazing mother, you took care of me all those years before, you're like a mother hen to me, so if you can take care of me, then sure, you can take of a baby, no matter how douchey it is" Jess nudged Cece and started to laugh.

"Thanks Jess… OK im gonna do this, I have to tell Schmidt…" Cece sighed

Jess pursed her lips, rubbed her belly and patted Cece's back. Cece got up and gave Jess a hand to get up.

"This is gonna awe-some!" Jess added in a high-pitched voice. Cece chuckled and helped her up.

They both walked back into the living room to find the guys being them selves drinking beers and watching TV. Jess joined Nick. She kissed him lightly and sat next to him staring at him, she was grinning as she observed his handsome features. Nick wasn't looking at Jess; he was busy watching the film. Cece huffed as she sat next to Schmidt; he smiled at her and Cece gave him a forced smile.

Nick could see from the corner of his eye that Jess was staring at him. His eyes were still fixed on to the TV when he asked:

"What you looking at?" He said half-jokingly

"Nothing… Just thinking about our future…" she replied, Nick smiled and faced her looking intrigued.

"And what's in store for us in the future?" He asked

"Well, it will be you, the baby and me sleeping in bed on a Sunday morning. The baby's lying on your chest and my legs are wrapped around yours. The baby would start to whimper, but because you're such a good father you would comfort it and I would sing lullabies to it. And we'd lie there every Sunday morning for most of the day, together as a family. Schmidt would then come in complaining about how he could of hurt himself when he tripped over the baby's pacifiers and toys, but he'd be a really good uncle who made the baby laugh most of the time and so would Winston! And Winston would take the baby to the local playground when you and me want some alone time, and it would be his way to pick up girls (A black guy with a white baby). And Cece would ask why I dressed the baby up in a cowboy or fairy costume or whatever, but really she thought it was cute. And every Friday instead of going to the bar we'd watch kids movies snuggled up in blankets until we finally fall asleep together on the couch, right on this spot" Jess sighed with contentment and tapped the couch.

"Wow Jess, that sounds perfect, you're really forward to this aren't you? I can't wait to do all of the things you just said with you!" Nick kissed her tenderly which then lead to something more passionate…

"HEY GUYS!" Winston shouted.

"Sorry…" they both said in unison.

**Hey there! Hope you liked that! Cece and Jess both having babies! YAY! In the next chapter Cece will be telling Schmidt the news, how will he react? ….**

**-turtle-facex**


End file.
